The day we got married
by qtpiegiggles
Summary: About Ricky and Amy getting married before their parents throw them a wedding. Also a secret comes out.


Summary…Amy's POV on our Real wedding!

It all started a few weeks after school started back up. I was a senior and Ricky was in college. Things between us were okay. We were keeping a secret that we weren't married. We ran off to elope but when we got to the place we both came to the conclusion this was not the memory we wanted for our wedding day. When we got back home I couldn't disappoint everyone and say we didn't go through with it. We just pretended to be married and things were good for the most part. Lately, though I had been feeling a little off. I'd been forgetful, tired, hungry, and sick to my stomach, and just not me. Ricky and I had a pregnancy scare a month and half back but my period showed up so we thought everything was fine. Ricky ran out to pick up Ethan, because my freshman I was to mentoring was texting me to come get him. I remember this day like the back of my hand. I was in mid-sentence when all the sudden the taste of vomit came out of now where. I hardly made it to the bathroom when everything I had for dinner came up. I sat on the floor feeling so weak. I thought it was going to only be a one-time thing but last for almost an hour. I finally made it back to the sofa bed and passed out. Then around midnight I woke up in a deep sweat and sudden pain in my boobs. I realized Ricky hadn't returned home. I grabbed my phone and called him but it went straight to voicemail. I was confused…Then my mind went straight back to the sudden sharp pain my boobs were having. I only felt this way one time in my life, when I was pregnant with John. I got up and went to look at my birth control pack. I noticed I was at the end of my pack and that's when my period is supposed to begin but I still hadn't started. My body began to shake. So many thoughts began to run through my head. I'm late, I'm sick, and Ricky is not answering his phone. I felt like my life was falling apart in a matter of a few hours. I suddenly remember our unused pregnancy test we had from the scare and went in search for it. After 5 minutes of looking I located it hidden in the bathroom. I remember exactly what to do and took the test. It said it took 2-3 minutes to show the results so I try calling Ricky again to see if he would answer. Again it went straight to the voicemail. Now my stress got even higher. I never thought Ricky would cheat on me but something was up. Finally the test was ready to be read and when I looked at it I burst into tears. I was pregnant again! How could this be? Ricky and I were careful for the most part. We used condoms almost always and I was on the pill. I took the pill every day at the same time as directed. I didn't screw up. I know I didn't so how could this be? I was so freaked out I needed to talk to someone so I called my dad. I didn't tell him I was pregnant but I did talk about Ricky and how he wasn't home and not answering his phone. My dad calm me down and told me to just go to sleep and that everything would be fine. So I did and when I woke up the next morning he still wasn't there. I got dressed and got John up for bed. He still wasn't there. I started calling his moms and anyone I could think of to see if they talk to at all him. Still no information was surfacing about Ricky. Finally just I was about to lose it he walk through door. I ask him where he had been. I wanted to tell him my news but I was a little to piss at him to make the situation worse. He said don't get mad. That's the worst way to start a conversation. Then he went on to saying he went to work on his paper at the college library when he fell asleep. The library was 24 hours and so nobody bothered him and when he woke he realized what happen and he was sorry. Of course I started and ask him 21 questions about why didn't you call to let me know that you were even going there and we got to fighting. I got up and just walked out. I was so mad. I mean I wanted to believe he was telling the truth but something inside just made me think he was lying. I got in my car and drove to school. I figure the least he could do is take care of john and either take him to the nursery or keep him for the day. I got to school and couldn't keep my mind on anything. I was so upset that I even blew up on my freshman and got myself a detention. I called into the nursery and told them I couldn't come to work. Then I lay my head down and just try to relax while in detention. All the sudden Ben showed up and wouldn't shut up so I figure this would a good time to clear the air with him. I had overheard Leo blame me for Ben's issues so I felt I need to do something and try to fix our relationship. As we talked, Ben brought up our relationship. I couldn't help but be honest with him and tell him as much as I appreciate everything he did for me I don't think we were truly in love. I just thought that I was feeling that for him because he was such a great guy and the baby. He then got defensive and said that he cheated on me while we were dating. As the pregnant hormones came out I then started crying and we both said we were sorry for the things we said. I couldn't handle this day anymore so I walked out of detention and said I was going to be sick and ask if I could leave 15 minutes early. Luckily the teacher was in a good mood and said that would be fine. I drove to my dad's house. He wasn't home so I lay down in my bed and took a nap. When I woke up my phone had been lit up. I had 10 missed calls from Ricky. I didn't know what I should do. Should I forgive him and tell him about the pregnancy or stay mad and distant myself from him. All I knew was I needed to talk to someone. The only person I felt comfortable with besides my dad was Ricky's foster mom. I got up and drove to her house. She could tell something was so very wrong when I walked into the house. I couldn't keep my eyes from tearing up. I told her the whole story and then she gave me a hug and said please don't cry. I don't think he cheated on you. I really feel him being honest but I will talk to my son and see what he says. I said thanks and return back to my dad's house. Between the times I woke up to leaving her house I got another 7 calls from Ricky and some texts too. They all said how much he was sorry and to call him or come home. When I reached my dad's house this time Nora and my dad were both there. They ask what was up to and just said I need some alone time from Ricky and needed some alone time so they let me be and I went to my room. Then after sitting in my room crying for what seem like hours there was the knock I was regretting. It was Ricky. He came in and sat right in front of me. He said listen I know you're not going to like this but I have to tell you the truth. I went to the library to study. I only plan to stay a hour or so. Clementine brought me coffee when she got off work and we started to talk. I really thought that I was doing any harm. Then all the sudden the conversation took a turn. She started talking about having a crush on me when we were little. Then she surprised me and kissed me. I then told her this could not happen and maybe we are better off not being friends and walk out. I felt so angry that this happen and I didn't want to tell you but I can't keep secrets from you. So I went to my foster parents to calm down and that's when I fell asleep. I woke up this morning and came straight home. Please Amy you have to believe me. I love you so much and I swear on our son John that this is the truth. The tears began to fall on my face. I couldn't breathe. All I wanted to was be hugged but I knew the news I had was going to make things worse. He looked at me and said that you have to please believe me and come home. I continue to cry. He said again please forgive me. We have to be alright. We have to! Are we going to be alright? I looked deep into his eyes. Maybe in 9 months! Ricky then turn his head and said what did you say? I repeated it. He was in shock. He wrapped his arms around me and we just laid there in silence. Oh course we both fell asleep. The next morning he woke me up and said so we are having a baby! I shook my head and bit my lip. He said come on we have put this off long enough. You told me I could pick when and where. I choose now and the court house. Let's go get married! Then he whispered lets go get married and I promise I will be faithful to you FOREVER! I love you! We both smiled and that was the day we got married.


End file.
